rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Reiko Hinomoto
Reiko Hinomoto is a protagonist and playable character of Konami's Rumble Roses. She fights under the moniker of "The Zero Fighter". History Reiko grew up learning martial arts from a young age. She learned them from her mother, the famous female wrestler Kamikaze Rose. However, when Reiko was only nine years old, her mother died in the ring under mysterious circumstances. Five years later, Reiko's older sister Fujiko set out to uncover the truth behind their mother's death, only to go missing herself, leaving a fourteen year old Reiko on her own. Despite this, she spent the next five years building her reputation as a fighter in her own right. One day, she found an advertisement for the Rumble Roses Championship Tournament and signed up in the hopes of emulating her mother's wrestling achievements and perhaps of finding clues to the whereabouts of her sister. Along the way, she made friends with fellow wrestlers, Dixie Clemets and Makoto Aihara. Reiko also comes across the mysterious Evil Rose, whom she feels she recognizes, and Anesthesia, who seems to have a connection to both her mother and sister. Role in Rakenzarn Reiko is one of many characters confirmed to appear in Rakenzarn Tales. She will make her debut in Chapter 9: Madness Syndrome. To recruit Reiko, you must visit the city of Nesfor and view her match in the Rumble Ring arena. Reiko can then be talked to outside. If you have completed at least 20 guild quests, she'll invite Kyuu to be her partner for the upcoming tag-team matches. Win the following two vs. two matches and Reiko will join the party afterwards. Skills As a recruitable party member, she is a Glass Cannon type. Unlike most Glass Cannon characters, Reiko is able to evade many enemy attacks. As a competitor of Rumble Rose, Reiko comes up with various wrestling moves, mostly specializing in aerial movements. She is one of the physical attackers focusing on holds & submissions. Another advantage is her relatively high speed and better resistance to magic. However, her major weakness is a relatively weak defense and vulnerability to most ailments. Date Surprisingly, Reiko will be one of the potential love interests the players can date. After recruiting her, talk to the cloaked figure outside the guild, then press Reiko on her reasons for joining. She'll ask you to meet her at Anamaya Cemetery. Talk to her there to start a relationship. Gallery Reiko.PNG|Reiko rendered Trivia *She is 19 years old. *Reiko's name means "Beautiful Child" in Japanese. Her family name, Hinomoto, can be translated into English as meaning "The Origin of Fire". *Reiko's title - "The Zero Fighter" - is likely a reference to the iconic WW2-era Japanese Fighter Planes of the same name. *In an interview from Rumble Roses, Reiko states that she likes smart guys; the kind of person who act shy but are very sweet deep down. *Her mother's death in a wrestling ring is a nod to Plum Mariko, who died in the middle of a match in 1997 from severe head trauma. Reiko's Party Usage Favorite Sometimes Rarely Category:Party Member Category:Date Character Category:Konami Category:Rumble Roses